


Today Is Not That Day

by Queen_ofSassgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, They really need some private time, it's good to be queen, post Odinsleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ofSassgard/pseuds/Queen_ofSassgard
Summary: The Allfather is a lot of things, but he's not a morning person.  Who does it fall to to get him out of bed? Frigga of course because those Asgardian boys would be nowhere without her. That isn't to say she doesn't get to have some fun while she wakes him up.





	Today Is Not That Day

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I dislike Odin it's safe to say we have an OTP here folks. They're too cute to not be an OTP. This is FAR less AU than my last one (and minus the fact I still like Vanir!Frigga more) this is basically set in the MCU. Not exactly sure when this is set anywhere between the boys being in their “late teens” to right before the first Thor film.

The Allfather was many things, but an early riser was not one of them. In all their years of marriage he'd never been one to wake before he absolutely had to- usually with more than a bit of persuasion from Frigga. The moment his head hit the pillow the night before he'd fallen asleep. That was no big surprise. He'd always been able to fall asleep easily and sleep though most anything; when the boys were young even screams from the youngest Odinson and thunderclaps from the elder did little to interrupt the Allfather's slumber. Frigga on the other hand never had been able to sleep through the boys cries; she was the one who always had to check on them before she could fall asleep- even now when they were far too old for their mother's stories. She couldn't quite resist a peak in to make sure they were safe in their beds.

Centuries passed and little changed. 

He snored on and she lay next to him debating with herself if she should wake him up. He was the one who was going to miss his council meetings if he didn't get up and get in the bath. Still snuggled under the blankets Frigga stared at her snoring husband. . . he really couldn't miss this mornings meetings. All the same, it hadn't been that long since he'd woken from his Odinsleep and she knew the week or so after he woke up that was just as hard on him as the weeks leading up to it. Everything he'd heard and sensed while he was asleep had to take time to soak in. It took energy.

The more centuries that passed the longer it took for him to get back on his feet after he woke; Aesir lived centuries longer than mortals but eventually age caught up with them. Aging slowed after a point to be sure but it never quite stopped. It'd been a long time since she noticed a real drastic change in his appearance. That had been when he'd come home, Loki bundled in his cloak, from war with the Frost Giants. His formerly dark head of hair and beard had gone white during his years at the front. Now the only changes she saw were new lines etched onto his face. . . lines to match the ones on her own face- lines whose existence he denied. 

One day they could afford to rest. Thor would be on the throne as King of Asgard with a wife at his side. They could find a house on Vanaheim or somewhere just far enough away from the capital for a little peace but close enough to spoil grandchildren on a regular basis. It wouldn't take much beyond mentioning they could have as many lazy mornings. . . or days rather in bed as they wished. Close enough to help Thor if he needed them but far enough away servants, sons, chancellors, and grandchildren couldn't barge in before noon.

Today unfortunately was not that day.

If she didn't get moving she'd fall back asleep and then nothing would get done. “Odin.” she sat up. After centuries together one would think she'd have figured out a way to reliably wake him up. The stubborn man was dead to the world for all intents and purposes once he was asleep. Very little woke him before he was good and ready.

He snored louder if anything still oblivious to his wife.

“Odin.” Frigga said louder. “Wake up.”

Still he snored on.

“For Norns sake...” she shook her head. “Odin Borson wake up.” 

Still nothing.

Clearly she was going to have to get creative if either of of them was going to get out of their chambers before breakfast was over. “Odin wake up.” she prodded his calf with her foot. That worked some of the time, freezing feet had their advantages sometimes. “We're going to be late for breakfast.”

That at least made him roll over; of course food would get his attention. . . 

“You have a meeting.” Drastic measures it was. Frigga kissed the hollow beneath his ear and grinned to herself. “Fine.” she tucked the blanket around him and stood up. “Suit yourself then.” If this didn't work nothing would. “I'm going to take a bath before breakfast. I wanted you to join me, but I suppose I'll have to take it by myself. . .”

A blue eye fluttered open and he sat up. “No, no! I'm up!”

“I knew that would work.” she laughed as she sauntered toward the bathing chamber. “Come on then lazybones.”


End file.
